


Hurricane

by ThatRingsABelle



Series: Dream SMP [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what I’m doing, L’Manburg, Pogtopia, Slight blood warning???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRingsABelle/pseuds/ThatRingsABelle
Summary: It was Tubbo’s decision.Whether Manburg would stand or fall.He didn’t know it’d be a decision he never got the chance to make.Tubbo in a box, what will he do?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 234





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> The festival made me sad so I wrote this out of spite.

The festival was going well.

At least, everyone thought the festival was going well.

But Tubbo knew better.

He was walking through the grass, the air unusually quiet. 

The cold night breeze sent a shiver down his spine as he looked up at the roof of the space station, both Wilbur and Tommy met his gaze.

The weight of what Wilbur just told him started to sink in.

It was up to Tubbo.

His decision.

He knew Tommy was completely against it, and he kept telling him Wilbur had gone insane, but Tubbo wasn’t sure. 

Wilbur was their leader, he knew what he was doing.

He looked over Manburg as he climbed up to the podium. It seemed impossible that this was their home at one point.

That only a couple months ago he was laughing with Tommy by the lake, the water glistening as the dark walls towered around them.

He couldn't think of a time where he felt more safe.

He pulled at his tie as he walked to his chair, it was getting uncomfortable.

"Tubbo?"

Tubbo snapped out of his thoughts, turning his head to Schlatt and receiving an expectant look in return.

Tubbo stood there, unsure of what to do.

He suddenly realised what Schlatt meant, and ran round the back of the chair, switching the microphone on.

Schlatt started talking, but his voice was distorted.

"Tubbo!”

He dashed behind the chair again, trying to stay calm as he desperately changed the settings.

"Sorry... Sorry Schlatt."

"Tubbo-" he braced himself for what Schlatt was going to say, which he found he was doing a lot of recently. 

"Listen... well... while I do like to make fun of Tubbo for all the shit he does wrong, at the end of the day, he's my right hand man. I mean, look at what he's done, what he set up. None of us would be here today, if it wasn't for Tubbo."

Tubbo smiled slightly, genuinely, for what felt like the first time in weeks.

"So without further ado, lets get Tubbo up on the mic.”

He watched Schlatt nod towards him and he went up to the chair, he was shaking.

He knew what Wilbur had said about the chair.

The chair, riddled with twenty pieces of TNT.

He took a deep breath.

The sun was starting to rise now, lighting up the festival more than the lanterns.

He pulled out the cards from his blazer pocket, seeing them tremble as he held them in front of him.

He started speaking, and looked out over the audience.

He couldn't concentrate on what he was saying.

Eventually, after what felt like years, he looked down at the line Wilbur had written for him.

The line Schlatt had approved.

He looked back at the crowd.

His eyes met Fundy's, who had burned down the flag.

His eyes met Niki's, who had fought for what she believed in.

His eyes met Wilbur's, who had promised he would always be safe in L'manburg.

His eyes met Tommy's, who had been with him since the very beginning.

And he couldn't say it.

He put the cards back in his pocket and turned to Schlatt again.

"That's all?"

"That's all."

He looked at Schlatt, the man who had torn his family apart.

There was silence.

For just a moment. 

He looked at the yellow sky.

"Well, on that note, let the festival begin." 

He had to make Wilbur proud.

Tubbo didn't notice it at first, it happened too quickly.

He looked around to see yellow concrete power surrounding him, seeing Quackity and Schlatt finish building it.

He didn't know what was happening.

"Uh, Schlatt?"

He heard water being poured.

His heart dropped to his stomach.

He was surrounded, by now hard concrete.

He was trapped.

"Yeah, Tubbo? Yeah, Tubbo my right hand man?"

He turned to Schlatt, getting a sinister grin in return.

"Tubbo, I know what you've been up to."

"Wh... what have I been up to?" He tried to play dumb.

"What have I been up to? He says." Schlatt laughed the words as he spoke them.

"You see, my wonderful citizens of Manburg," Schlatt's gravely voice rang out over the stadium, "Tubbo here, has committed treason."

"Schlatt, I wouldn't-"

"It all adds up, Tubbo, the tunnels, your absence from great events, you walked off in the middle of this one, Tubbo. Don't try and tell me you've done nothing wrong."

"Uhh... Schlatt I-"

"Technoblade." Schlatt spoke over the crowd.

"Technoblade, you wanna come up here for a second?"

Tubbo's breathing started to quicken. 

He saw Techno look around, clearly unsure about the situation, but slowly come up to the stand anyway.

"See now we've got Tubbo, in that tubbox" Schlatt laughed again, and memories came pouring back.

A flash.

"Tubbo in a box, what will he do?"

He was laughing.

He was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. 

He opened his eyes.

Wilbur and Tommy, laughing along with him. 

He looked at Wilbur and Tommy, they weren't next to him. 

They were hidden away, watching, both looking as scared as he felt.

"Okay... Mr President"

"Technoblade, I need you to take care of him." 

He saw Tommy make a start towards the podium, and Wilbur stopping him with a hand on his arm.

"What? You want me to get him some breakfast? What do you mean by take care of him?"

Schlatt sighed. 

"We're running on a tight schedule here, so if you would..." he saw Schlatt gesture towards him.

"What do you want from me, Mr President?"

Tubbo was starting to panic more and more. He didn't want to die.

He sunk into the back of the yellow box.

He shakily raised his hand to his ear and pressed the small intercom he'd been wearing.

They already used it once to call him away from the festival, he didn't think they'd need it again.

He spoke in the smallest voice possible.

"Help?"

Wilbur's voice immediately responded.

"Techno's on our side, he won't hurt you, he's not gonna hurt you."

Tubbo gave a small sigh of relief. 

He tuned back into what Schlatt was saying.

"You're not gonna take him out for dinner! You're gonna..." 

He saw Schlatt turn to him, that menacing glint in his eye.

"You're gonna kill him."

Again, he saw Tommy try and enderpearl towards him, but over the intercom, he heard Wilbur say the exact same thing.

"He's not gonna hurt him, he's on our side."

"Schlatt... are you sure? I mean, we have him jailed, I think... I think that's enough." Quackity tried, but Schlatt ignored him.

"Technoblade?"

He saw Techno load the gun.

"Tech-" he tried.

He couldn't... he couldn't breathe.

He sunk further backwards.

"Wilbur?" He tried.

"Stay strong."

"Tubbo? I'm sorry."

Click, boom.

Pain.

His ears were ringing, all he could see was red, white and blue.

He heard Tommy scream.

There were sounds of fighting.

He felt someone wrap their arms around him tightly, as though they’d never let go.

He heard the panic in their voice.

He heard another voice. 

"Tommy! Get Tubbo and run!"

He felt them lift him up. 

He was slipping in and out of consciousness.

He finally opened his eyes. 

He was in the tunnels.

Tommy was next to him, he smiled. 

Tommy was here.

He tried to look around, and saw a trail of blood behind them.

He frowned. That didn't look good.

He looked down.

Oh, it was Tubbo’s blood.

The pain had started to numb.

It was a weird silence.

Only the sound of Tommy's heavy breathing, and Tubbo's feet getting dragged along the wooden floor.

"Tubbo?" 

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?- Technoblade just..."

"Wilbur... Wilbur said he was... on our side." It took him a second to speak, but he got he words out eventually.

"He was! He was on our side!"

Tubbo winced at Tommy's voice getting louder.

"...Sorry."

Tubbo shook his head. There was more silence.

He didn't like the silence.

He was losing more and more blood.

He heard voices, and two pairs of footsteps.

He managed to look behind them, and saw Wilbur and Niki running from the end of the tunnel.

Wilbur immediately took Tubbo's other arm, and slung it over his own shoulder as well.

Tubbo flinched again, it hurt.

Tommy and Wilbur spoke. He didn't listen.

He felt himself getting dragged along significantly quicker now.

He turned to Wilbur.

"I thought...” he started, it hurt to talk. “I thought he woulded hurt me?" He only realised he'd slurred over his words after they came out.

He saw Wilbur's face crumple in guilt. 

He felt Tommy’s grip on him tighten.

"He... he was supposed to be on our side..."

Tubbo nodded, he turned back to the floor.

"Where are you guys? I'll come meet up." Techno's voice came over the intercom.

He heard everyone collectively groan and start yelling different things.

He couldn't listen very well. It hurt his ears too much.

He looked down at the blood.

Maybe he could go to sleep.

For just a moment.

The yellow sky was out of reach.

When he woke up again, he was in Pogtopia.

Tommy's room, he was pretty sure. It was the only bed they had down here, since Wilbur tended to sleep upstairs so he could keep watch, and Techno didn't sleep.

He remembered how they shared a room in L'manburg.

Maybe they could do that again.

He felt a hand lift up his arm and wrap a bandage around it.

He looked over and saw Niki.

He smiled, Niki was here.

He tried to speak, but it hurt a lot.

She smiled sadly back, and spoke quietly.

"Hi, Tubbo."

He suddenly realised the amount of noise that was coming from outside the room.

"You tried to kill him! You could've killed him!"

He frowned and turned his head towards the slightly ajar door, seeing Techno looking at the floor as Tommy yelled at him, Wilbur smiling maniacally.

Niki got up and closed the door. 

"You're gonna be okay, Tubbo. It's gonna be okay."

He nodded, he hoped so.

He opened his eyes for what felt like the millionth time, and heard nothing.

Only silence.

He slowly sat up, and looked around the room.

He spotted a mess of blonde hair on the floor, followed by red and white. 

Tommy.

"Tommy?"

Tommy slowly stirred awake, but upon seeing Tubbo, he shot to his feet.

His jaw looked pretty bruised, like he'd been punched in the face, but apart from that he looked okay. 

"Tubbo? Are you okay? Does anything still hurt?"

Tubbo looked at the ceiling, it must be pretty late, he couldn't imagine Tommy would've gotten to sleep easily.

"Can we go see the sunrise?"

Tommy looked taken aback, but slowly nodded.

"Yeah... yeah, okay, Tubbo, we can do that."

Tommy woke Niki up, and they both helped Tubbo stand.

Tommy grabbed his discs and a jukebox, and they slowly made their way to the surface.

They got to the top of the spiral staircase and Tubbo looked over Wilbur, sitting on his bed, passed out against the wall from exhaustion. 

He frowned.

He remembered the malicious grin he had seen through the crack in the door.

Wilbur was here, but he wasn’t.

Not really.

Tommy moved the rock that blocked the entrance and the three of them made their way up the hill to their right.

They set Tubbo down on the wet grass, and Niki sat next to him. Tommy set up the music and then joined them.

They waited.

Gradually, bursts of red and orange light shot across the sky, illuminating the grass and trees.

There was music.

For just a moment.

As he sat under the yellow sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but everyone in the smp is so good at telling a story?? Schlatt is so good at playing the villain and they all work with the narrative that they have???? I love them all it’s so great
> 
> Any comments would be really appreciated <3


End file.
